Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch and the Twins and the Enhanced with Pietro Maximoff, is a character featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen and débuts in the eleventh installment of the MCU. Wanda Maximoff is based on Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. History Early life Wanda Maximoff is born in the Eastern Europe country of Sokovia to unnamed parents, growing up close with her twin brother, Pietro. However, at the age of ten, while having dinner with their family, Wanda and her brother lose their parents after a building collapses on them. For the past two days, they remain trapped, developing a hatred for Tony Stark and America. They take part in multiple Avenger protests, not knowing that they are orchestrated by HYDRA. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'''' Into later adulthood, the Maximoff twins live in Sokovia, which has turned into a warzone. They are approached by List, a scientist at HYDRA to achieve the power they need to drive the war out of their homeworld. While Wanda was initially skeptical of it all, her brother was the one who convinced her. They underwent many tests conducted by List. Eventually, Scarlet Witch receives many powers due to touching a scepter that once belonged to LokiThe Avengers''. During the Battle of Sokovia During the entire fight, Wanda senses her brother die at the hands of Ultron's Sentries, causing her to unleash red blasts of energy. She later sought to avenge his death by coming upon a weakened Ultron, who pleaded with her to leave the city or else she will die. However, Wanda says she died a long time ago and rips out his core processor from his body. She left herself to her fate, however, Vision saves her at the last minute and carries her out of the collapsing building. After winning the battle, Wanda becomes an official member of the Avengers under the order of captain America and Black Widow. During one of the missions, a year after the battle of Sokovia, Wanda accidentally kills many other people. Due to this, the Sokovia Accords are created. However, Wanda disagrees with many of the terms, and joins Steve Rogers' team against them. As a result, Wanda is imprisoned in the Raft, but Steve frees his friends from the Raft. Afterwards, Scarlet Witch and Vision move into an apartment in Europe. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Ability to cast spells. ** Psionics - Manifests itself into a red glowing energy ** Levitation - ** Force Field Generation ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy ** Mental Manipulation *** Fear Inducement - To induce fear into the victim's mind. Trivia Etymology * The name "Wanda is of Slavic origin, meaning "the tribe of the vandals." It could also mean "wanderer" and behind the modern term "vandalism".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Wanda * Wanda is called the Scarlet Witch based on her associated colors. Character Notes * Her superheroine alias is never revealed in the film. However, Iron Man refers to her as a witch. * Wanda knows how to play the guitar (Captain America: Civil War) Costume Notes * Wanda wears different shades of red, refering to her title as the "Scarlet Witch." Production Notes * Elizabeth Olsen was uncredited with her appearance in Captain America: Civil War. * Wanda and her brother could not be identified as mutants in the Avengers movie due to her and Pietro being also owned by 20th Fox Century. * Wanda and Pietro were planned to make an appearance in a post-credit scene in Guardians of the Galaxy. However, their appearance was cancelled. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters